Perto De Minha Morte
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Presente de Natal para Nini Jones. James descobre que está perto de morrer no mesmo dia em que encontra Lily Evans.


- Eu sinto muito James, você tem poucos meses de vida – falou o curandeiro, Sirius que estava com o amigo fez uma expressão horrorizada, mas James aceitou calmamente ele já sabia que isso aconteceria.

Virose bruxa é uma doença muito grave tanto que poucos a tem e nenhum viveu para ser uma esperança.

- Você não esta falando serio! - rosnou Sirius em choque.

- Tudo bem Sirius nós já sabíamos – disse James puxando o amigo para fora da sala.

- Isso não está certo! - falou Sirius furioso.

- Não tem nada a fazer... Desculpe – disse quando bati em alguém, fui ajudar a levantar. - Lily?

- James? - perguntou Lily surpresa, ambos haviam acabado o sétimo ano como amigos depois de todas as brigas mas Lily mudou de país e não respondeu as cartas, James nem ao menos sabia onde ela estava. - Nossa! - exclamou Lily abraçando-o. - Eu tenho realmente uma desculpa por não ter respondido as cartas.

- Quando você chegou? - perguntou o moreno atrapalhado. Lily só havia ficado mais bela des da ultima vez que haviam se visto.

- Cheguei ontem – só agora ela reparou no homem parado ao lado de James em um incomum silencio. - Sirius! - berrou pulando em cima do moreno que abraçou-a sem jeito. - O que aconteceu? - perguntou percebendo que não estavamos entusiasmados.

- James...

- Nada só viemos ver um amigo – respondeu James antes que Sirius acabasse, o Maroto olhou-o confuso.

- Bom, que tal sairmos hoje a noite? - perguntou Lily animada.

- Eu não posso – respondeu Sirius sem sua felicidade normal.

- Eu vou, no Três Vassouras? - Lily confirmou e saiu correndo parecia muito feliz.

- Você acha bom começar isso agora? - perguntou Sirius enquanto caminhávamos para a rua.

- Não sei, mas é a única chance que tenho – respondi, Sirius assentiu.

* * *

Lily chegou no horário, mas James chegou cinco minutos antes.

- É tão bom te ver – falou Lily assim que se sentou estudando o rosto de James como se quisesse grava-lo.

- Então me conte porque sumiu – pediu James.

- Oh. Treinamento para aurores na França, eles achavam que se escrevêssemos ou sequer recebêssemos cartas isso nos afetaria, só recebi suas cartas quando acabei, senti sua falta.

James sentiu-se bem e ao mesmo tempo mal, ele queria ouvir isso a muito tempo e agora ele sabia que não tinha o direito de te-la para si.

- Como está você? O que anda fazendo? - perguntou Lily com curiosidade em seus olhos verdes.

- Sou auror, chefe na verdade, Sirius também é – falou com um sorriso, mas era preciso mais que isso para enganar Lily.

- Você está magoado comigo certo? Eu entendo – disse Lily apertando a mão dele e olhando-o triste.

- Não Lily, não estou, realmente...

- Então o que há de errado? Você sempre foi tão alegre Jay e agora...

Lily ficou observando-o indagadoramente, até que ele suspirou frustado.

- Eu acho que você não precisava saber disso agora, mas em algum momento ria descobrir – Lily esperou impaciente e apertando a mão dele com força. - Eu vou morrer Lily, estou com virose bruxa não tem solução.

Os olhos verdes transbordaram lágrimas e só então James reconheceu que estava sofrendo, não por morrer, mas sim por deixar os amigos... Por deixar Lily.

- Você não pode! - gaguejou Lily tentando clarear a mente, James levantou e puxou-a para si.

- Venha, vamos dar uma volta.

- Isso é muito injusto! - gritou Lily com o ar gelado fazendo suas bochechas ficarem coradas.

- Vai acontecer de qualquer modo – falou o moreno triste, Lily bateu no peito dele com o punho.

- Eu nunca deveria ter ido para a França! Como eu pude!

- Lily! - tentou James mas a ruiva soluçava e falava coisas sem nexos. - Você estando aqui não iria mudar isso.

- Eu sei, mas teríamos passado mais tempo juntos! E agora, eu achei que agora... Mas não existe o agora! - berrou Lily, as outras pessoas que passavam na rua olhavam preocupados e abismados para a ruiva que chorava e gritava loucamente.

- Nós temos o agora Lily, só não temos o depois – disse James carinhosamente encarando os olhos verde esmeraldas brilhantes de lágrimas.

- Isso é pouco! Eu desperdicei tanto! Eu contava com o depois quando fui embora! Eu não fiquei com você porque achava que quando voltasse nós teríamos todo o tempo do mundo e agora não temos quase nada!

James abraçou a ruiva sentindo a mesma dor dentro de si mesmo, talvez com tanta ao mais intensidade, ela falou o que ele sempre quis, que iriam ficar juntos, mas agora não havia tempo suficiente para isso.

Apertando-a forte James desaparatou em seu apartamento Lily chorava em seu peito molhando sua blusa.

- Vamos aproveitar o agora Lily, não há nada que possamos fazer contra o depois – sussurrou com o rosto imersos nas mechas ruivas.

- Isso parece tão pouco – resmungou Lily olhando-o.

- Mas é o que temos.

* * *

- Eu não acredito – disse James atirado no sofá com a esposa do lado, ria bobamente ao olhar o vídeo do casamento.

Era noite de Natal, logo iriam para a casa de Sirius, ele havia alugado uma casa para a festa. Lily não parecia muito animada a ir, mas sabia que o amigo ia sentir falta deles mesmo que a festa estivesse lotada como provavelmente estaria.

- Foi tão lindo tudo – comentou bobamente Lily ao ver James beijando-a.

- Espero que isso não inclua o Sirius pelado pulando na piscina – brincou James.

- Aquela foi a melhor parte – brincou Lily sorrindo.

- Vou me lembra disso – riu James, Lily virou-se para ele.

- Te amo.

- Amo você eternamente ruivinha – disse James com um sorriso, Lily se inclinou para beija-lo.

Ficou surpresa quando ele parou de devolver o beijo e se levantou para olha-lo.

Um grito estourou da garganta da ruiva quando o sacudiu e viu que ele não estava mais vivo.

Arrastando-se até a mesinha ao lado alcançou a varinha, sabia que chegaria esse dia, tinha medo dele o tempo inteiro, mas já havia decidido o que faria.

Apontou a varinha para próprio o coração e focou James com os olhos.

- Avada Kedrava.

* * *

- Lily – chamou James, Lily abriu os olhos e viu o marido inclinado para ela. - Você é tão boba, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que faria isso, lia em seus olhos todas as vezes.

Sem palavras a ruiva se ergueu e o abraçou, James afastou-a um pouco para olha-la.

- Sempre vou estar onde você estiver, não vou cometer o erro duas vezes – prometeu Lily. - O que acontece agora? - perguntou olhando para os lados e vendo uma estrada a frente.

- Seguimos em frente, juntos – disse James apertando a mão dela para confirmar.

- Eternamente juntos – disse Lily e começaram a caminhar pela estrada, o amor entre eles era palpável por qualquer um.

* * *

**N/A: **Oii!! Fic bem pequenininha neh? Até eu não esperava que ficasse tão pequena, mas fui escrevendo e quando acabei que percebi, espero que mesmo assim esteja boa. Esse é meu presente de Natal a 1Lily Evans, minha irmã que adoro muito! Beijos.

_**Feliz Natal!**_

**PS:** Enfim matei a Lily, Nini como você sempre me pediu, mas não consigo deixar os dois separados! É terrivel demais!


End file.
